A Little Fall of Rain
by diamonddust17
Summary: Another Chryed one shot. They seem to be all I have in me at the moment. Inspired by the song 'A Little Fall of Rain' from the amazing musical Les Miserables. Credit to Claude-Michael Schonberg for composing the song. Bad summary... just read! :


A Little Fall of Rain

Credit to Les Miserables for the title

Disclaimer: I do not own Christian, Syed, Les Miserables or the lyrics to A Little Fall of Rain. If I owned Christian and Syed we'd be getting a hell of a lot more screentime than we are... :)

I was inspired to write this after having a Les Mis youtube hour.

* * *

It was not raining. The word rain could not be used to describe the force of the gushing torrent that fell from the clouds. It was like nothing anyone had ever seen before in Walford. The sheer force of the rain drove people into the nearest doorway. Worse still, the rain was acidic and stung whatever areas of skin it happened to touch.

Christian was woefully unprepared for the shower that pounded down from the sky. Which is why when he arrived at the unit, he left a trail of water droplets behind him. Syed was the only one there. He looked up as if on cue as Christian approached. 'Christian... you're wet.'

'Your powers of deduction amaze me Sy...' Christian said grumpily. He _hated_ being wet. It ruined the hair he secretly spent hours getting just right, made him have to change his clothes, and this rain was especially annoying because it was incredibly unattractiveto be seen itching all over as he wanted to do. Damn that stupid acid rain! He'd be onto the council about reducing the pollution like Ian at this rate.

Syed moved closer to Christian, his fingers moving nimbly up and down his cheek. Christian looked at him curiously. 'You've got a red mark on your cheek.' Syed said by way of explanation. 'It's like you've been stung...'

'Just what I need...'

'Christian. Stop being grumpy. Come here.' Syed said softly.

They stood in silence for a few moments. 'Take off your shirt.'

Christian stared at Syed, in one of his rare moments of speechlessness. 'In _here_ Sy? Never knew you had a thing for risk taking... well aside from the obvious.'

Syed grinned. 'No. I mean... take off your shirt so we can swap.'

As alluring as Christian found the idea of wearing Syed's top, he couldn't help but feel a little confused as to why Syed wanted to swap.

'Wait... why?'

'Because...' Syed spoke slowly, enunciating every syllable as if he were talking to a child. 'Your shirt is wet and mine is dry. It's burning you. I'll be ok, I have a top on underneath, you... clearly-' He smirked, gesturing at Christian's nipples poking out from his soaking shirt, '- don't. Don't argue. Take it off.' Christian could not help but find Syed's commandment insanely hot and removed his shirt as requested. Syed did the same. They admired each other's torso for a few wordless moments and both smiling secretly, handed the other their shirt. 'You know... in my dreams this would be heading in a very different direction...' Christian said, looking down at Syed's checked shirt on himself and grabbing an apron from the rack and putting it on with a grimace.

'No.' Syed said, stifling a laugh at Christian's predictable one track mind. 'Later.'

'I'll hold you to that.'

Syed smiled warmly at Christian and began humming to himself, while stirring various bubbling pots.

Christian watched him, admiring the swell of his biceps as he stirred. After a few seconds, he asked 'What are you humming Sy?' It sounded somewhat familiar.

Syed began singing softly. '_A little fall of rain. Can hardly hurt you now. I'm here. I will stay with you. Till you are sleeping.' _He had a beautiful tenor voice and Christian felt himself falling even _more _in love with the man in front of him and he had not thought it was possible.

Christian without even realising sang the next part '_And rain...'_

Syed looked at Christian with surprise and continued. '_And rain... will make the flowers... grow.' _

They smiled at each other. Christian moved to stand alongside Syed, their arms brushing as Christian picked up a knife to dice okra.

The door to the unit opened. Zainab's voice rang loud and clear over the bubbling of the pots and pans.

'Why is it so wet in here?'

* * *

Please read and review. Reviews make me happy!

Yeah, ignore the physical differences between Christian and Syed. I say they can fit into each other's clothes so they can! I love creative license! :)


End file.
